


Drabbles featuring the resident wolf demon

by BelladonnaChaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Cute, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fucking up a relationship, High School, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity, Secrets, Superheroes, Superpowers, breaking up, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaChaos/pseuds/BelladonnaChaos
Summary: I decided to write some drabbles/one shots/short stories of  the best wolf demon Gar. They will be a mixture of x reader one, dem salty bois, gem squad and just by himself.  They will be funny, sad, romantic, scary, fantasy based, game AU, magic AU, etc. Each chapter will have the title of what it's about and some will have a short summary if needed. I may even take some of these short drabbles and make them into full fledged stories.Ps: Please no hate on me for this, I just had this idea and really wanted to write these for a long time. I didn't want to have a separate story for each kind of  the different kind. These stories, especially the x reader ones, they are just for fun and won't mean anything. I may even write some like the Jack one shots I do.





	1. “There was never an us.”/“So that’s it? It’s over?”/ “I fucked up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a bunch of prompt from a post I reblogged on tumblr. Its an angsty one and I am not sorry about hitting with the feels right on.

Gar had been distanced for quite a while now, shrugging off any concerns the reader brought with him. I’m fine. Nothing is wrong. I’m a bit busy right now. No I’m just streaming. I’m streaming. I’m recording. Excuses excuses and with no explanation in sight, even Molly’s reassurance didn’t help at all since reader had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well.

”Worse case is he’s cheating on you, best case is that something happened that he doesn’t know how to bring it up. Lets hope for the best case scenario.” 

If only it ended how Molly had believed if only reader hadn’t blown up after being shoved to the side for the last time. They both shouted many different insult to each other, ripping open old wounds, throwing old insecurities at each others face until Gar finally threw the last straw that broke the camel’s back.

“ **_THERE WAS NEVER AN US!_ ** ” 

It had the reader froze in her spot, eye widen in shock with unshed tears threatening to fall. 

“ **So that’s it? It’s over?** You are going to throw away three years just like that? You are just got going to pretend that nothing ever happened between us?” 

Reader questioned him, with her voice cracking from holding in the tears that threaten to fall but she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. His silence was all she needed, she walking off to pack as much as she could before Gar could try to stop her.

Right as she leaving she turned to him leaving him with a few last words, “I’m sorry I was such a burden that at the end you couldn’t even work to save us.” With that she marched out of the house slamming the door behind her, Gar fell to his knees as tears fell down. 

 

“What have I done, **I fucked up.** ”


	2. Missing shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that my shirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey would you look at that, I posted again. Was meaning to post another last week but I have started the dreaded finals week project haul then I got sick and now its actually finals week with me leaving in a few days. Hope you like this small little drabble, hoping to write an original drabble with no prompts when I come back from vacation in two weeks. Until then enjoy this small cutesy drabble.

**** Gar was frantically looking through his room searching for his red Dead by Daylight shirt with the trapper’s mask on it. He was going to wear during the live stream today since he was getting more blood points for the new killer coming out this Friday except he could find it at all. He knew he had washed it and put it away so it wasn’t in his dirty hamper nor could it have been in the laundry room. But he went back to check anyways, maybe he actually didn’t put it away except the baskets were put away in their place and empty of clothes. 

  He just went back to the room to put one of his other dead by daylight shirts, he made a mental note to ask Reader if they had have seen his shirt anywhere when they came back from their night class. During his live stream reader texted him saying they were back from class, so Gar told the stream he would be right back, bathroom break. Muting the stream he headed out to meet them in the kitchen where they were making themselves dinner from the leftovers of what gar cooked up. When reader turned around Gar blurt out,  **“is that my shirt?”**

   For Reader was wearing the missing (lost) shirt that Gar had spent hours before searching for all over the house. 

  “Um…..yeah, kinda pu it on without looking as I was running late this morning, maybe it slip into my pile when folding clothes together last week. Sorry about that, where you looking for it?”         

   Reader pointed at Gar’s shirt which was his dead by daylight shirt which reader assume he was stream for the new killer on Friday which meant that ya he was looking for the one they were wearing.Gar looked back at the reader wearing his shirt and then back at his own, hand rubbing the back of his head in a shy manner. 

  “Wwweeeeeelllll, I was but then I saw it on you and damn you look cute in it,” he told them as he went over to give them a hug and kiss, reader chuckling at how cute Gar was acting. They also made a mental note to wear his shirts a bit more often, especially for classes.


	3. Secret Life of Gar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOI!!!!!! Guess who is back in the game of writing.???? ME!!!!!!!  
> I am truly sorry for leaving and never coming back to writing. College gets extra hard as the semester goes on which leaves me flailing around. So I have decided to have a schedule in place for me this semester which I praying helps me stay on track for this whole year. I have also planned to finish Dead Air this year and even post its ghost backstories as well. Once Dead Air is all completed I will dive into another multi chapter long story. But for now enjoy this weeks upload and I will see all next time for more one shots.
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.
> 
>  
> 
> I Know I know I usually post on Fridays but since I miss two Fridays, I am going to post the ones I missed and will post Friday the one shots as usual. Hopefully this can get me back on tack and not have me behind.

**3rd Person POV:**

  He was exhausted, from lack of sleep and some injuries that were still healing from last night’s fight. Thankfully he was in his last class of the day, which was math where they were just going over the test from last class. All he need was some coffee, food, a nap and time to do homework, all before he was off to patrol the city like every other night. Just like he said it, ‘high school student/gamer by day, crime fighter/vigilante by night.’

  As the teacher went on and on about the quiz and some other stuff that they will be taught next week, he thought about the things that had happened week. From the that mugging he stopped which turned out to be a classmate of his as the mugger to that one weird cat rescue that ended with him in the sewers, smelling super disgusting for the next day. He also met up with the other crime fighters from the different parts of the city, such as Septic Spider, Cactus Queen, Peevils and Gem Wiccan. Others would meet up too but those the ones that met up this week. They were missing Sparks, LordMinion, King of the Squirrels aka Squirrel King, this one kid that who had a gift with technology and another girl who control things with her mind.

  Everyone else had an idea that the last two kids were younger than them and/or were in a bad situation. But they didn’t want to do anything yet until they got some more information on their situation. For now they feed the kids and let them crash with those who rooms on the days neither of them could go home. 

    The sudden ringing of the bell snapped Gar out of his thoughts, wincing a bit at the loudness of it, quickly grabbing his stuff to head off to his locker before heading home. Patrol started in a few hours so he had a limited time for a nap. Plus they were meeting up tonight to see who was teaming up with who for this weekend’s patrol. Usually they splitted up in twos or threes for patrols around the world, which was usually twice as big as their normal watch. 

_ Bzzt bzzt bzzt  _ His phone buzzed with an incoming message, maybe from his dad or from the team’s group chat on Twitter. 

 

**_LordMini: Don’t be late tonight, we are all going to have a little group dinner_ **

**_Bring a few extra bucks if possible, if not it’s provided_ **

 

  Smiling at his phone, he slammed the locker shut and head home, tonight was going to be a great of patrol and friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new upload schedule, if I get off track, yell at me here http://moreidcmlover.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.


End file.
